I won't say i'm in love!
by moi-chan 42
Summary: Usuk! Kilu and Elizaveta wanna make Arthur notice his feeliings and with the help of the Bad Touch Trio, they do in the dorkiest way possible! Through a romance song!


I wont say i'm in love

Calibri: Normal talk or just the text

 _ **Italic: Means their singing**_

Arthur was always quite fond of the odd amreican who lived next door but he wouldn't say he was in love. Definitely not in love, nope , no way, when he saw Alfred his heart only sped up in worry that the american would do something stupid nothing more mothiing less, yup, at least thats what he told himself.

The two had been friends since the first grade up to now, where as the two were currently at World High. A boarding school for people of many talents, and of money. Arthur and Alfred met in America when Arthur was still a little boy, and being a forigner of course, made it harder for him. He had messy sandy blonde hair, big emerald green eyes, and large eyebrows. Many kids made fun of him so it causing Arthur to alwasys feel insucure, although he'd never admit it, until the day Alfred saved him. Some kids were calling him names on the playground and he was to sad to even care, in fact he didn't even notice when the tears started flowing.

Alfred swooped in out of nowhere and told the bullies off. "Listen up, i'm the hero and I won't stand for any bullying as long as i'm around! So you all better leave him alone!" The bullies began to walk away, well Alfred turned to Aruthur. Alfred wiped Aruthur's tears with his shirt and countinued to speak. "I won't have any tears either so you better stop to!" Aruthur began to examine the young man carefully and saw a boy around his age with wheat blonde hair,sky blue eyes, and a subborn cowlick that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. He stopped crying after Alfred wiped his eyes and asked him for his name. "Why i'm Alfred F. Jonoes! The hero! What's your name?" Aruthur looked at him with mild curiosity. Then spoke hesitantly. "I-I'm Aruthur, Aruthur Kirkland." "Well Aruthur..." peplied the hyper american as he flashed Aruthur a genuine smile, "from now on were friends!"

The two heard of the school through their teachers who wanted to enlist them in due to their many talents. Arthur had excellent grades in English and Social Studies, well Alfred's grades were much more improved in Math and Science. Other tan that Arthur had musical talent he had aquired after a little punk faze he had, also he showed great leader ship, so it was no suprise that he became student council president. Alfred on the other hand had special skills in science and sports, landing him the spot of captain in many of the schools sports. Alfred had made Arthur promise to still be his best friend as they had always been, but with their busy schedules they barely saw eachother. All though Arthur completely understood and had made some more friends, he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

A few friends of his always claimed to have seen a differance in Arthur whenever the young american was around but Arthur would just deny them. Arthur's friend Kiku, a quiet japanese boy he had befriended, had even agreed to their notions, which the british gentaleman found absoulutely absurd.

One day his Kiku, his hungarian friend Elizaveta, and a group known as the Bad Touch Trio, which consisted of a pervy french man named Francis, a usually optamistic spaniard named Antonio, and a self proclaimed "awesome prussian" named Gilbert, had confronted him on his feelings.

"Arthur-san have you ever thought to consider the idea that, maye, you have romantic feelings twords Alfred-san?" Kiku had asked carefully, not wanting to anger the englishmen, who was known to have a quick temper.

Arthur blushed a dark red and immediately began to retaliate with quick and stuttering words which made it hard to believe him." I-I w-wold n-n-never th-think of A-Alfred in such a w-way! Th-That's completely improper!" Arthur's face then went back to normal and saddened a bit. "B-Beside's Alfred and I aren't even close anymore."

"That's not true at all! You and Alfred are practically two peas in a pod!" Elizaveta quiekly replied. "When you and Alfred are together he practically sticks to you like glue!"

Arthur sighed and began to walk over to the window well he watched the feild outside. "I used to believe that and let's just say, if theres a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I already won that."

From behind Arthur, Francis made a moving gestures to the others well they got up to go near him. Francis had taken out his phone and loaded The music of I won't say i'm in love from Disney, knowing all the lyrics of the song and after hearing what he just said, he thought that this was just the perfect moment. He looked at the others for some reassurance on the situation, well everyone else nodded to him, to show they understood.

"No man is worth the agravation, _that's ancinet history been there done that_!" " _Who you think your kiddin, he's the earth and heaven to you tryin to keep it hidden,Honey we can see right through - " "Oh no~" "you, boy you can't conceal it,We know how your feeling,Who you thinking of?"_

Arthur then began to walk twords them thinking to himself, 'I should have seen this coming but I might aswell play along.' " _No chance no way! I won't say it, no,no!"_ Kiku interjected singing " _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it oh, oh?" "It's to cliche I won't say i'm in love!"_ Kiku rolled his eyes. 'Say's the boy randomaly singing with us.' he thought as he rolled his eyes.

" _I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, it felt so good when you start out, my head is screaming get a grip boy! Unless your dying to cry your heart out!"_ As Arthur sang he had a few flshbacks of the times he and Alfred shared. Well looking twords the window he caught a glimpse of Alfred on the feild running around, and with out knowing it he began to grin well blushing. _"You keep on denying, who you are and how your feeling, baby were not buying, hun we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!"_ The Bad Touch Trio sang well pointing at Arthur.

" _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!"_ Arthur sang well blushing furiously. _"Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love"_ Elizaveta sang happily, as she pointed to the grin that was still slightly preasent on Arthur's face. Arthur then blushed darker and darker, trying to cover his grin with his usual scowl. " _This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"_ Arthur then began to walk away, but was still followed. " _We'll do it until you admit you're in love!"_ His friends sang eagerly in synch folliwng him all the way till they we're all walking down the hall. _"You're way off base, I won't say it get off my case, I won't say it!"_ Arthur sang as he countinued to walk twords his dorm. Elizaveta looked around and saw Alfred walking back to his dorm in front of them, with earbuds in. An idea sprung into Elizaveta's head. She grabbed Arthur's hand and made a run twords Alfred. " _Boy, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love!"_ She sang as she stopped abruptly and pushed Arthur into Alfred.

Arthur fell on top of Alfred and well Alfred was still trying to process what happen, Arthur looked at the others who were hiding around the corner, well Kiku gave him a supportive look, Elizaveta gave a thumbs up along with Antonio, and Francis and Glibert gave rather perverted gestures. He blushed and looked down at Alfred and sang _"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love"_ well staring down at the blonde american who looked rather confused well blushing a dark scarlet, because of being stared at with such a odd but alluring gaze.

When the two got up, Alfred took out his earbuds, still blushing lightly, giving a small smile. "What were you saying earlier? Sorry I couldn't hear." "Oh nothing, but that usually wouldn't have taken you down, are you all right?" "Yeah, just a bit tired from practice." "Well how about we go watch some old movies, on the telly at my dorm then?" "Yeah, I missed doing that with you." Some blood rushed to Arthur's cheecks. "W-Whatever i'm only offering cause I pity you." Alfred gave his trade mark grin, grabbed Arthur's hand, and the two walked off together to Arthur's dorm for a night of junk food, movies, and maybe some cuddling.

From behind the corner the american and britian didn't notice a certain hungarian girl and a japanese boy taking pictures. "20 bucks say's that Alfred tops." Gilbert said with a confident smile. "Deal." Francis said shaking his hand. Just before the two were about to get hit by Elizaveta, Kiku got a nose bleed and fell to the floor. "T-The ship is real.." he said as he slowly fainted. Elizaveta giggled, as the bad touch trio picked up Kiku, and they all went to an ice cream place to celebrate a new ship being born.


End file.
